


surface from the dark

by phosphenical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Altair and Vega, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Romance, Stylized Capitalization, Sun Imagery, moon imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphenical/pseuds/phosphenical
Summary: Six months was a long time to wait to see your lover. (Zoro and Luffy only have a few hours and intend to make the most of it.)





	surface from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> presents an au without context.
> 
> quick notes:  
> -zoro is the God of the Moon and luffy the God of the Sun  
> -luffy's sundial was destroyed and the consequences were that they were ordered that they may only see each other on the solstices each year  
> -think persephone/hades or altair/vega  
> -zoro's katana are guardian tigers of his realm   
> -as in canon, yubashiri is deceased.
> 
> this is 90% soft, 10% smut. unbetaed. all mistakes are my own!

_ Six months, _ he thought to himself,  _ was a very long time when you were waiting for something specific.  _

 

The Night was as it had always been - calm and clear, but right now it felt stifling. Zoro closed his eyes against the stillness, hands tucked in the sleeves of his kimono as he counted his breathing. He followed the air into his lungs, let it sit, exhaled just as slowly. It wasn’t much longer now before Luffy would be bounding into his Realm as though it had always been his. He would glow and grin brightly, outrivaling the brightness of the Sun he controlled.

 

The Solstice was only for a few hours and Zoro intended to make use of every second of it. The other Gods could be petty and cruel and their love had been misunderstood - for Day and Night were complementary but never meant to touch. They had mistakenly thought them to be opposites, the strict dichotomy between Light and Dark, Warmth and Cold.

 

Luffy and Zoro were merely two sides of the same coin and neither could exist without each other. Every night the Sun dipped below the horizon to allow his lover to rise in his quiet solidarity. The Moon was lonesome at times, but never distant. Zoro took great pride in his work, in his inherited duty of hanging the Stars in the Sky as his sister had once done.

 

Zoro cast his gaze out across the glass surface of the silvery lake in his Realm. It was undisturbed.

 

It would not be much longer now. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the Day slowly tick away. For immortals like them, time was an inexhaustible resource. Gods did not fear death in the same way humans did. A year was the blink of an eye but Zoro was all too aware of how naive he had been to take time for granted. It was only when he had to be apart from his lover that he realized the passage of days could feel like a physical wound, like glass dragging against his skin.

 

“Zo- _ ro! _ ” And all at once Luffy was bounding towards him with a grin and launched himself at the Moon God, wrapping his legs around his waist. Zoro, as always, caught him, stumbling back a step to compensate for the new weight.

 

His face split into a smile. “Luffy,” he breathed out, immediately capturing his lips in his own. Luffy more than enthusiastically responded, hands on either side of Zoro’s face to deepen the kiss. “Missed you.”

 

Luffy merely tilted his head in that endearing, puppy-like way that Zoro had missed so badly. To be separated from him was to carve a hole in his chest the size of a fist. It was incurable except for the precious hours the King of Gods allotted them to be together once again. “Missed you more.” Luffy teased. He flexed his calves, digging his heels into the small of Zoro’s back as though he didn’t already have his full attention.

 

“Doubt that,” Zoro huffed out, very quickly distracted as Luffy ducked down to kiss him again, suckling on his bottom lip with a distinct lack of grace that was just so in character for him Zoro could have choked out a sob. Luffy did eventually hop down, entangling their fingers together with a squeeze.

 

“How’re Wado, Shuusui, and Kitetsu? Have they missed me? Oh, you gotta see the new shrines some of the people have been buildin’ for me - I’m gettin’ a bunch of kids that’re leaving me chocolates! It’s  _ real _ cute.” Luffy didn’t pause to breathe and Zoro wasn’t even sure if he was expected to answer the bombardment.

 

“They missed you,” he punctuated the sentiment with a roll of his eyes.  _ I missed you, _ is what he refrained from saying again. Luffy made a little humming sound. “You’re going to have to see them later or they would never forgive you.”

 

“I missed em too.”  _ I missed you too _ , is what he heard. “And for  _ sure  _ they’ll be getting lots of pets from me!” Then Luffy giggled in that high-pitched, nasally way Zoro was so fond of. Zoro squeezed his hand so tightly it hurt. “But that can wait for later, can’t it?”

 

Luffy turned his gaze upwards, face far too innocent for what Zoro knew he was thinking and he wasted no time in grabbing the back of his neck with his other hand and pulling him forward and upright to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Luffy inhaled sharply through his mouth, standing on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss, to encourage his lover to keep going.

 

Zoro disentangled their hands long enough to blindly fumble for the dojo door behind him, sliding it open with more force than was warranted. He yanked Luffy inside, barely managing to close it behind them before Luffy’s lips were back on his and his hands pawed at Zoro’s haramaki.

 

He tripped over their feet, crashing into the thick bedroll on the ground with little more than a hiss. Luffy giggled again, sprawled on top of Zoro and finally yanking the haramaki over his head, tossing it off to the side. “Watch it.” Zoro mumbled, meaning to sound more firm than he had.

 

“Sorry,” Luffy apologized, not sorry in the slightest. He sat up a little to straddle Zoro’s waist, thighs flexing. He trailed his fingers down Zoro’s exposed chest, licking his lips. He couldn’t decide if he loved or dreaded the look on the younger God’s face and Zoro tangled his fingers in the drapery of his shirt to yank him forward.

 

“C’mere.” He said. Their kissing was quickly stirring arousal in the heat of his stomach and spread to his groin. Luffy wiggled on top of him, purposefully grinding his hips against Zoro’s and making him let out a slow groan as stars practically blossomed in his vision.

 

Zoro’s fingers deftly slid underneath of Luffy’s shirt and he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his shoulders before sliding the fabric off and away, tossing it to join the slowly-accumulating pile of clothing. In his eyes, that was only a positive thing. If they had more time there might have been more teasing, more languid touches as they explored every inch of each other’s bodies with fingers and lips.

 

As it was, neither of them had the patience. They were on limited time and everytime they pulled their heads back to breathe a strand of saliva connected their lips. Luffy panted, lifting his hips to perform a helpful shimmying action in order to get his shorts off. 

 

Zoro felt like the kimono he was still wearing was suffocating. Luffy immediately began to tug on it as though he had read his mind, still peppering Zoro’s face with kisses as he did so. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the Night air made contact with his naked flesh.

 

“Switch with me.” Zoro requested, already half-lifting Luffy off his waist to press him flat against the bedroll, hands braced on either side of his head. The look in his eyes practically took his breath away - wide and round and  _ loving, _ as though  _ Zoro  _ was the Sun that rose in the morning and not him. 

 

Luffy could be a careless guy. He rushed into things without thinking about the consequences and he did  _ what _ he wanted  _ when _ he wanted. He got to be too loud and spent too much time with humans. The other Gods called him annoying, crazy, impulsive, but no one could ever doubt his devotion. For every time they were separated his thoughts were on Zoro and Zoro alone, and he would wait as long as was necessary before he could hold him in his arms again.

 

It wasn’t for the first time that Zoro felt unworthy to be the object of his affections - but he wondered, that even if he was worthy would he feel the same way? “Zoro’s thinking too hard,” Luffy complained, raking his hands through green, stiff hair. “When I’m being perfectly cute under him.” To punctuate the sentiment he wiggled his ass, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

 

Zoro snickered. “My bad, princess,” he rolled his eyes and kissed Luffy’s jaw. “Just enjoying the view.” Luffy didn’t think himself above others for being a God - in fact, he barely thought it was a big deal at all. To him, it just what it was and as long as he ensured the Sun would rise and fall he was just the same as everyone else. Zoro had no problem with that line of thought, but the one thing that Luffy didn’t seem to understand was that he  _ deserved  _ to be worshipped. He deserved it more than any of them.

 

And he intended to show it to him. Zoro knew how their solstices tended to go and reached out for the bottle he knew was underneath his pillow, gasping for breath as Luffy insistently shoved his tongue into his mouth and practically down the back of his throat. He was almost painfully hard at this point and when he bucked against Luffy, aching for more contact, he could feel his lover was in a similar position.

 

“Meaaaan,” Luffy dragged the word out and Zoro didn’t have to look at him to see the pout on his face. “C’mon, Zoro.” He definitely let out a whine as Zoro fussed with opening the bottle one-handedly, coating his fingers in the oil the moment the top was off.

 

Luffy’s hands roamed up and down his back and Zoro waited for Luffy to give him the go ahead before moving. Luffy merely smiled at him and dug his nails into Zoro’s back with eased practice. “You got it.” It was impossible not to return the smile and Zoro eased one finger into Luffy, watching his eyes flutter shut. Zoro arched his finger carefully, bowing his head to press his lips against the expansive scar on his chest.

 

Luffy arched his back into the touch and Zoro easily stretched him, adding another finger. He licked the edges of the scar, tongue dipping into every salty divot of skin. Zoro spent countless nights exploring Luffy’s body, he knew every old scar and bump on his body and yet never grew tired of it.

 

It was comfortable. It was like coming home. Luffy was writhing underneath of him as his long fingers deftly curled into him, reaching all the spots Luffy never could on his own. Luffy’s nails left stinging trails down the skin of his back and Zoro revelled in it - he never minded a little bit of pain; in fact, he liked it when Luffy got a little rough with him.

 

When Zoro removed his fingers Luffy made a soft sound of displeasure and glared half-heartedly. Zoro couldn’t resist snickering at the expression and Luffy fought very hard to keep it plastered on his face. It lasted for only a seconds before he gave up on the act and broke into a smile, laughing along with Zoro. “You’re the worst.” Zoro told him fondly.

 

Luffy’s only response to that was biting him on his collarbone  _ hard _ . “Ow!” Zoro bit down on his tongue, groaning quietly. Luffy’s smile could be felt against his skin, clearly satisfied.

 

“Lemme do it!” He scrambled for the bottle himself, kneeing Zoro in the stomach as he did so. “Oops.” Zoro wheezed a little, trying to catch his breath again but very quickly felt his chest seize up as Luffy coated his own hand in the oil and wrapped his fingers around Zoro’s cock.

 

“Fuck,” Zoro cursed, sagging down a little. Luffy kissed him on the cheek, properly coating him before wiggling and spreading his legs, waiting expectantly. And, really, that shouldn’t have been as attractive as it really was and Zoro settled between him, hands trembling only a little.

 

He was bent over Luffy and slowly pushed into him, warmth encompassing him. Zoro couldn’t tell if the choked moan came from him or Luffy and decided that it didn’t matter. He missed all of Luffy - it wasn’t about the kissing, or the sex. He missed the way sunflowers would blossom in his footsteps, he missed the way he would come into his dojo to find Luffy comfortably napping with his tigers as though his home was  _ their  _ home. He missed the sound of his voice, the sight of his smile.

 

Zoro was pulled out of his head when Luffy’s thumbs swiped against his cheeks and he blinked, startled to find a few tears had fallen from his eyes. “Is Zoro okay?” Luffy asked softly.

 

“I am,” Zoro answered honestly. “Now that you’re here, I’m good.” Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, kissing him gently and without any of the need from earlier.

 

“Good.” He brought his legs up around Zoro’s waist, breathing heavily as he did so. “Now you should  _ definitely  _ move because this feels amazing and I think it’d feel even better if you weren’t sitting there.”

 

And, well, it was hard to deny such a request. Zoro rocked into him slowly, finding a rhythm among Luffy’s insistence, his thoughts feeling a little cloudy as he tried to fight past the haze of just how good everything felt and how fucking glad he was that Luffy was  _ here _ . It wasn’t until he changed the angle of his thrusts that Luffy began to let out this interesting noise between a pant and a moan and soon it was only his name that was falling like a litany from Luffy’s lips.

 

“Zoro, Zoro, I love you,” Luffy whined. Zoro wrapped his fingers around the base of Luffy’s dick, whispering sweet nothings to him.

 

“Come for me, Luffy,” he praised quietly, until Luffy finally spilled across both of their stomachs with a cry and threw his head back. Zoro followed him soon after, teeth sinking into his shoulder as he did so. He didn’t pull out immediately, closing his eyes to etch into his memory the feeling of them connected so intimately because this was all they were going to have for another half of a year. Zoro rolled his hips as he finally disconnected their bodies, almost a little disappointed.

 

As soon as Zoro flopped down next to him Luffy curled up against his chest, fingers trailing down his stomach mindlessly. “I love you.” Zoro ran his fingers through the fluffy mess of black hair atop his lover’s head.

 

Luffy smiled sleepily at him before taking one of the sheets to wipe his stomach clean of the mess they had made. “You know I’d wait for you forever.” He promised him, hand reaching for his and lacing their fingers.

 

“For forever and a day.” Zoro swore in return, bringing Luffy’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. There was nowhere else he would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll write more of this au in depth. until then you should [follow my twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxikoi) because i'm lonely :(


End file.
